This invention relates to rotors used in crushing machines.
Crushing machines used for shredding wood are well known that use a central rotor with multiple crushing faces formed around a central block with several flutes. Rectangular blades are secured to the crushing faces. The blades impact wood placed into the crushing machines and shred the wood. The blades tend to wear out with time, particularly when rock contaminants are interspersed with the wood, and also may loosen on the rotor. This invention is directed to an improved rotor with improved servicing and securing of the blades.
There is thus provided in accordance with an embodiment of the invention, a rotor for a crushing machine, the rotor comprising:
a central block mounted on a shaft for rotation;
the central block having tapered blade mounting faces circumferentially spaced about the central block;
a blade secured to each tapered blade mounting face, each blade having a tapered rotor mounting face, the tapered rotor mounting face engaging the tapered blade mounting face along tapered portions of the tapered rotor mounting face and the tapered blade mounting face; and
plural pins, each pin associated with and secured to a corresponding blade, each pin being secured to the rotor to pull the tapered rotor mounting face of the corresponding blade against a corresponding tapered blade mounting face of the rotor and lock the corresponding blade onto the rotor by frictional locking of the tapered blade mounting lace and the tapered rotor mounting face.
According to a further aspect of the invention, for each blade, one of the corresponding tapered blade mounting face and the tapered rotor mounting face of the blade forms a depression and the other of the tapered blade mounting face and the tapered rotor mounting face form is an elevation.
According to a further aspect of the invention, each blade has a square impact face with four cutting edges and the tapered blade mounting face and tapered rotor mounting face match in four rotational positions so that each blade may be easily rotated to place any one of its four cutting edges on the outer periphery of the rotor.
According to a further aspect of the invention, one of the tapered blade mounting face and the tapered rotor mounting face incorporates a conical depression, and the other of the tapered blade mounting face and the tapered rotor mounting face incorporates a matching conical elevation.
According to a further aspect of the invention, each pin is threaded into the corresponding blade.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a rotor for a crushing machine, the rotor comprising:
a central block mounted on a shaft for rotation;
the central block having blade mounting faces circumferentially spaced about the central block;
a blade secured to each blade mounting face, each blade having a rotor mounting face that matches the blade mounting face to which the blade is secured; and
each blade having a square impact face with four edges and the blade mounting face and rotor mounting face matching in four rotational positions so that each blade is rotatable to place any one of its four edges on the outer periphery of the rotor.
These and other aspects of the invention are described in the detailed description of the invention and claimed in the claims that follow.